temporarily untitled
by steves-girl
Summary: basic story line takara is the new girl in town and meets the gang. sorry but i'm not good at summarys anyway please read adn tell me what you think.
1. A soc? So confused

Hey it's Steves-girl here and this is my very first story I have ever written so if it not that good then I am really sorry. Oh and if something seems like it doesn't fit in your probably right I tend to let my mind wonder and then strange things get put in so if ya see anything let me know and I'll fix it. I also accept all kinds of reviews, even flames (hey if ya flamed me you had to sort of like it to take the time to write me). Oh and if you can think of a good title for the story that would be great.  
  
Chapter one  
  
A soc? So confused  
  
I'm the new girl in town, and boy are things way different then what I'm use to, my dad dropped me off for my first day of school and there are some tuff looking guys here, some pretty good looking as well. I stepped out of the car and started to walk up to the school passing by some very intimidating boys. Where one just had to say something. " Whoa look at that soc, she is one fine looking babe." he obviously didn't say that to me but to the friends beside him. Now the friends beside him were good looking though so was he, he had these ice blue eyes and this wild blonde hair, he just left it there like he had no care in the world. The next one beside him just caught my eye I'm not sure if it was his perfectly swirled hair or his perfect build, but boy he was great looking. "Look Steve the soc is starring at ya." the ice blue eyed boy said. " like something ya see girl, cause if your looking for a good time I'm the one to pick." with that the boy named Steve hit him and told him to shut up, then he looked at me. " Look here girly I don't date socs." well who did this guys think there were I don't even know what a socs is so how on earth could I be one. " Look I am not looking for a good time, and if I was I wouldn't pick either one of you ass holes who think there all that, and second of all I don't know what a socs is." then all of the sudden some one came from behind me and put there hands on my shoulder " what does a pretty socs like you think your doing hanging out with greasers." what is with the people here. "Umm excuse me but I have no idea what any of you guys are talking about and I have no idea what a socs or greaser is, so if you guys don't mind you could explain it to me" well every one gave me a funny look, then Steve spoke up. " Look socs are the rich kids that live one the West Side and greasers are the poor kids that live one the East Side, get it now? So you can take your socy ass but to the west side." well these people are very judge mental, I am not even a socs and they all think I am like what the hell gives them that impression? " Well every one I am very glade to see that people here get to know the new people before they label them, because for your information I've just moved here. Might I add, onto the eastside with my father, so I guess that makes me a greaser STEVE, and if you don't mind," I said turning to the guy behind me. "You will remove you hands from my shoulders and let me continue on my way." and with that I walk away leaving some very dumb founded boys. Steve's pov.  
  
"Well Dallas that was an interesting girl" she was a real looker and I couldn't believe she was a greaser. "Ya I'd do her any day, but I guess she thinks different. Man she should could tell someone off really good." ya Dallas was right there she could tell you were to go and how to get there with out even thinking about it. And old Dal is pissed now cause some broad told him off and no guy around here will tell him off cause he would kick their ass. "Well Dallas I better get going to class." The only reason why I care if I am late is because I have auto body first and I actually like that class and I am doing good in it. "Okay sure thing Steve, I'll come by at lunch and hang with you all." So I walked into my auto and to my dismay and many others, that girl was there. "Good morning class today I would like to welcome you to the new student Takara Lashay, I know she is a girl but this was the only option left with room so I want you all to treat her with respect. Takara you may go work with Steven over there." What the hell did the teacher think he was doing, putting her with me, god, she is gonna bite my head off.  
  
Takara pov.  
  
" well isn't this nice, I get to work with Mr. Judge mental." God now I am happy, well lets hope he is good because the only thing I know about a car is how to open the door get in an buckle up. " Okay so I was judging you when we first met can we get past that we have to work on the carburetor, so hurry up and tie back your hair." We need to work on carbo what? o great I am so gonna fail this class. " We need to work on the what?" great now he is gonna know I'm stupid. " The carburetor, do you not know what that is?" well of course I do I work with it ever day " nope sorry no idea" I put on that stupid girly face so maybe he'll explain. "Do you know anything about cars." Now what kind of question is that to be asking, god I may be a girl but I do know the basics. " Ya I know the basics." "Okay now what is your definition of may, I quote the basics?" " Well for starters I can open the door, and I know what the handle and the sit belts look like and soon I shall also know what the carboriner or what ever you call it is." Okay so that was a stupid answer but hey I'm new at this so I can act as dumb as I want to. " Well that's nice so you don't know anything?" that is correct my friend. "Yep that's what I said." The class ended soon and Steve taught me a lot; he is an okay guy I guess. 


	2. meeting more greasers, run in with a soc...

AN: Opps sorry readers I forgot to put in a disclaimer on the last chapter, so I shall put it now. I own none of the outsiders or anything else of S.E Hintons. But I do own Takara. Anyway at the bottom of the page after the other AN is my reply's to my reviews  
  
Story dedication: to Jade Cade, my very first reviewer and so far my only  
  
chapter dedication: Jade Cade  
  
Chapter two  
  
Takara's pov Well I went through the most of the morning talking to no one, the socs wont talk to me because they heard that I really wasn't a soc by there friend who came up to me this morning, who goes by the name of Chris. The greasers wont talk to me because they think I am a Soc. Steve was polite to me in Autos but I think it is because he wasn't around anyone he knew. I saw him in the hall going to my period 3rd class and I said hi and he just look at me and kept walking. He was talking to some kid with rusty colored hair and long side burns. Well I'm off to 4th period and if I am lucky I'll meet some one to eat lunch with. As I walked into English class I run into no other then Chris, the soc that I snapped at this morning. "Hey watch were the hell you're going greaser." "Sorry but you came flying out the door, like some fool, so it is your fault maybe you should watch were you are going." I snapped back. I guess he didn't like my reply or something because he through me into the wall. " Now girl, you have to learn your place and learn to respect your superiors." "Well I know my place it's the one above apes like you, and I respect my superiors, to bad you're not one of them." I stated. I was about to get a reply or a smack across the face when the guy with the red side burns through Chris to the side. "Go pick on your own girls Chris and leave ours alone." Chris looked at him and the two boys behind him then looked back at me " we'll finish this conversation later." I didn't say anything I just stood there, as Chris walked away. "Thanks a lot, but how do you know that I'm your kind, everyone else seems to think that I'm a soc" I asked the guys, there is this really cute one there with brownish red hair and one with long black hair that look really scared in a way. " Well I was talking to my buddy Steve when you were coming down the hall and said hi to him and I wanted to know how you guys met each other so he told me the story." "Oh wow cool. Well I'm pleased to meet you, names Takara." " hi Takara I'm two-bit and this here is Ponyboy and Johnny." "I see, unique names you got there" "yep sure is. Although two- bit isn't my real name it's Keith but just call me two-bit everyone does anyway." "Okay sure thing. So ponyboy, that's your really name or is it your nick name like two-bits?" I had to ask, I didn't want to be rude but I was curious. "No Ponyboy is my real name but you can call me Pony if you want." Okay no problem, well what class do you guys have?" oh please just one of you have the same class as me, I'm sick of being a loner. "Well Johnny and I have English here." Wow so cool both pony and Johnny are in my English class. " I have math but I think I'll go find Dallas and hang with him, see you at lunch pony and Johnny. Oh and Takara if you want you can hang with us at lunch all you have to do is follow these kids after class." Yes, I am no longer a loner, I don't think that Johnny and pony like being called kids though because Johnny gave two-bit a weird look and pony hit him. "Thanks, I just might do that." Well English class was fun, Johnny, Pony and I had a blast we kept talking and getting into trouble, I have a feeling I set a very bad first impression, but oh well, I have friends. Well okay so I don't know them that well yet but it is a start.  
  
Steve's pov  
  
I saw two-bit walking up with Johnny and Pony and oh wait no they brought that girl, she nice and attractive but hello she is a girl, girls don't hang out with us unless were dating them. Oh great she is probably Pony's friend and great now there is going to be two tag alongs, great can life get any worse? "Hey Steve." "Hey guys how's it going? " "Good an look who we picked up, she is gonna hang out with us at lunch." Two-bit replied, why does he always have to screw things up. "That's nice but we don't have room in the car for her." "I though we were walking over to the Dx today." Great pony you just had to bring that up. "No I thought that we could drive to the dingo." I replied. "Look Steve, if you don't want me to come just say so, I'll go eat in the lunch room it's no biggie." "But you don't know anyone else so why would you want to hang out by yourself?" goddamn it pony just stop talking your not helping, why is he so annoying anyway? "Well I rather be by myself then be were I'm not wanted. And Steve I thought we were getting along fine in autos why do you have to be an ass now?" "Come on Steve give her a chance she is really nice." Well I can't yell at Johnny or I would tell him to shut up but fine he wants to hang with this tramp then I guess we will. "Fine come on let's go, sodas probably waiting" "oh Dallas is hanging out with Sylvia so he won't be here at lunch I just talked to him recently." Two-bit added, which is good because we would have to wait for him and he takes forever some days. Takara's pov.  
  
Well the walk to the Dx was slightly on the awkward side but I doubt that two-bit noticed it, think he is a few bricks short of a load, or just has the mentality of a teletubby just not quite ad developed. Just kidding he is really nice. Pony is a nice kid but he seems zoned out most of the time like he is day dreaming or something and I don't know about Johnny, he is a real quite kid. But Steve I'm not sure about him, he is kind of rude to me and pony but I think Pony doesn't really care. Anyway were walking and Steve keeps glaring at me like I'm a plague. "Steve do you have a problem with me?" "ya actually I do, I don't want to be around you when I don't have to be. It is bad enough I have to be your partner in autos your just lucky I'm nice to you in that class." Oh he makes me so mad. " Hey I don't like being your partner anymore then you like being mine and if you don't want to be around me anymore then you have to, then just leave, no one is making you stay. And no your lucky your nice to me, you wouldn't like me if you were weren't nice to me" I hope he is always nice to me because I know I couldn't do anything to him, I'm just all talk. I have the worst aim ever so I couldn't through anything at him and I hit like a 2 year old, I highly doubt that it would bother him if I was to hit him. " Guys stop yelling at each other people might think you related or worst yet dating." Whack. Steve just hit two-bit. It was funny; two-bit is good at changing the subject even if he sacrifices his arm. I like two-bit for that though he takes away the tension, for the time being.  
  
Two-bits pov.  
  
Those two just don't shut up, but Steve was right she sure does have a mouth on her. Oh look it's Soda. "Hey soda how's it going?" "Good, so who is the girl?" " Hi names Takara." "nice to meet you Takara I'm Sodapop." Hey she is the first girl that didn't go all giggly around Soda what a change I'm tired of all the girls that hang off of him, though he seems to slightly enjoy it. We talked to soda for a bit then headed back to school, and Soda and pony invited Takara over for dinner, Steve looked kind of pissed at that, but it think he likes her he just doesn't want to admit it. It's kind of good the Dallas isn't here because him and Takara would have been fighting like cats and dogs.  
  
Sorry for the crappy chapter but it's all I could come up with, ideas for the story and the title would be great, I'm thinking of pairing Takara up with Steve but I'm not to sure yet, I might place her with soda. Anyway please review  
  
thanks to:  
  
Jade Cade, I really appreciated the review, you are the only one who has reviewed so far, and I hope you keep reviewing. And I'll try to make Takara keep the boys on there feet. 


	3. Darry, Dinner, Dallas

An: thanks all who reviewed, and I still need a tittle for my story so if any of you guys have any ideas please let me know.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Takara.  
  
Chapter dedication: nybaddblonde666, Karlei Shaynner, Mischief28410, Dollwithouteyes and Jade Cade, Silvy-Silver-Eyed: Story dedication: Jade Cade, who gave me my very first review.  
  
Dinner, Dallas, Darry Takara's pov  
Well this afternoon isn't going to bad, so far. I had science with two-bit, which was a blast, he is so funny, even the teacher can't get mad at him with out laughing. Although the teacher does get annoyed rather quickly. Like to day we were suppose to have a quiz but two-bit decided other wise and started to do the stupidest things and the teacher tried to send him down to the office but he wouldn't listen, and then the bell rang and he was like I'm not in you class anymore so you can't get mad at me and ran off, what a crazy guy.  
  
I have gym next and I really don't want to go for two reasons. One being I am really bad at gym and the other being that Steve is in that class, so is two-bit but he told me he wasn't going to day. It's not that I have any thing against Steve it just that he dislikes me, I try to be nice but he just wont get off his high horse.  
Steve's pov  
  
WHAT, she is in my gym class to? As I see her walk in, I think maybe I should skip but it's too late besides were playing co Ed, football, there will be girls. Oh well she can hang with two-bit. "Hi Steve." No, go find two-bit. Please leave me alone. God she is annoying, well actually she isn't really I just don't want to get to know her, the voice inside my head tells me it is because I'm scared that I will like her, as if. "Why don't you go hang with two-bit?" "Because he isn't showing up to gym today?" oh well that's nice Miss priss ass. Damn I forgot he was going to check out some blonde. "Well why don't you go find some of your own friends? It is bad enough I have to hang with you tonight at the Curtis's." uh oh, she getting that look on her face, that I have one thing to say to you look.  
  
"Look Steve you don't have to like me, but you do have to respect me, I've never done anything to you so why do you always have to act like a jerk to me?" ha how wrong she is.  
  
"What do you mean you never do anything to me? You always have some rude comment to say." Ha got you there girly now didn't I.  
  
"I wouldn't be rude to you if you weren't always treating me like I'm inferior to you, because I'm not, we both live on the same side of town, and after that we don't know anything about each other" "Good, I don't want to know you any more then I already do." "That's enough you two, go sit down I will split you guys into two teams and then we'll go out and play some football okay" well she didn't get to say anything to me after that because the teacher interrupted are loving conversation, although she did kick me, not hard, I could barley tell she did it at all, but I got the point.  
Anyway, I was lucky I wasn't on her team, but I was with a whole bunch of socs. Takara's pov.  
After school I met up with Pony, Johnny two-bit and oh so lovely Steve, or Mr. judge mental. We were heading over to the DX to pick up soda and then from there we are going over to Pony and soda's house. Were I get to meet Darry and Dallas. I have seen Dallas before he was there this morning with Steve; he was the one that said he would like to get with me, yuck. But maybe he is nice when you're his friends friend. Although I highly doubt I could be classified as any of their friend. "Hey soda." I called when we started to approach the DX. "Hey there Takara," he answered. "Hi guys, what's up?" "Not much, have you seen Dally?" Steve asked. And I bet I know why, this way both of them can annoy me because one of them just isn't good enough. "Ya he came by earlier and said he would see us tonight." Soda replied. Well dinner was quite interesting, I mean the food was interesting. Soda cooked a well I think it was chicken but it didn't look like normal chicken it was a bluish color and we had green mashed potatoes and gravy. I think the gravy was normal but don't take my word for it.  
  
" Hey guys, who is the chick?" Dallas just walked in, how nice is he, who's the chick. Do I look like a bird?  
"Dallas, this is Takara. Takara, Dallas." That was Darry who introduced us, he is really nice. But if you don't know him he looks very intimidating.  
"Hey Steve isn't this the chick that lipped us off this morning. The soc." Asked Dallas, man he can be so rude, no wait he is rude. "Ya, she is the girl, makes no sense if you ask me how can you be a greaser but afford to buy cloths that the socs wear."  
  
"Well Steve if you bothered to ask me why I would tell you, but yet again you sit here and judge me, you don't even know me, oh and Dallas I am not a chick, do I look like a bird to you? Am I a little yellow fluffy thing that makes strange noises, did I come a chickens a**? The answer is no. So you guys are just going to have to lay off." I look at Dallas and he gives me a death glare and I swear if looks could kill I will probably be dead.  
"what you don't like when people lip you off and make you look like the fool you are?" I asked Dallas then I fingered him plain and simple. and before I could move he jumped across the table in a fit a furry, with his hand raised.  
  
AN: I'm leaving the chapter there, I know it wasn't that good, but I will try and make the next one better, thanks to all of you who reviewed.  
  
Jade Cade: thanks, for the review and I will try no to get discouraged, and even if I do I will still write this story because at least I know you read it. And ya Takara is an all talk no action girl, so far, unless of corse you think it would be better if she had a slight bit of action. And I am glad that you like Takara's and Steve relation ship  
  
Mischief28410: thanks for your review ad I didn't know I had that thing on that only lets people who are singed in leave a review, thanks for telling me. And the paragraphs all jumbled together I'm really sorry about I don't know how to fix it, like it's all nice when I type it out on my computer but when I put it on here it doesn't work, but I'll try to get it fixed.  
  
Karlei Shaynner: thanks for the review and I'll see if Takara goes with Soda. When I get to the part were I will decide I'll see how many people wanted Steve or Soda.  
  
nybaddblonde666: hey thank you so much for the review and I'll see if I pair her up with Steve because Karlei Shaynner, think I should go with soda. So when I get to writing the part were I pair her off I'll see what other people think and which ever one has the most votes I'll go for.  
  
Dollwithouteyes: thanks for reviewing and I will try to space out my work in better paragraphs, but when I put it up onto the site it changes a bit anyway, but I'll try to space it out better because I didn't do that very well in the other chapters. Thanks.  
  
Silvy-Silver-Eyed: thanks for reviewing the chapter, and I'm glad that you thought it was nice. and I am trying to make better paragraphs but when I post it up it doesn't work. Any way hope you liked the chappie 


	4. an apology

Thank you all for the reviews, and I still need a title, if any of you have an idea plz let me know. And Ideas for the story would be great to; I am kind of running out of my own.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Takara.  
  
Chapter dedication: nybaddblonde666, Robot In Disguise, Ponys-girl3  
  
Story dedication: Jade Cade, who gave me my very first review.  
  
An apology Takara's pov  
  
Dallas's hand quickly made contact with my face, I stood there looking dumb founded. He hit me, I know I deserved but I wasn't excepting it. I turned and ran from the house. I was going to run home but I didn't know my way, this was my first time at their house and the second day in Tulsa, so I just ran the way I thought was correct. I could hear the guys yelling for me to come back, but why would I do that? I made a fool of myself and Dallas hit me, talk about embarrassment. I just kept running and I could here the guys following behind me, I didn't know were I was going but I just kept running. I tended to do that a lot, run I mean. I always seemed to run away from my problems, they would temporarily leave, but as soon as I stopped they were sure to come back, they always did.  
  
Staves pov  
Man that girl sure can run, I can't believe Dallas hit her. I have never seen any of us hit a girl before, she was bitching and all but I have to admit that me and Dallas were not being all that nice to her I don't think she quite deserved that. And now that I think of it I would also like to know why she does dress like a soc even though she isn't one, I am kind of curious. Well Soda, Pony, and Two-bit were all running after her so I guess I'll go and apologize it's the lest I can do. But they had better get to her before some dumbass socs does, she may look like a soc but she doesn't act like one and soc are stupid but they'll know she isn't a soc, no soc girl hangs out on this side of town unless there wanting some if you know what I mean.  
  
Takara's pov  
I stopped running a few blocks down and sat on the curb kicking the stray rocks around on the ground, I saw the guys running towards me, Pony in the front, that didn't surprise me though he was on the track team. What did surprise me though was the fact that Steve was with them, running in step with the guys, not behind them just coming along to see what happens but actually with them, like he cared. "Hey Takara" I herd two-bit yell. "Why did you run?" was he really that daft? No I know he isn't, he just likes to break the silences and ask questions. " Why, because I felt out of place, I don't think we get along all that well. I mean Steve, Dallas and I, we clash so I left. Why did you came after me?" " We came after you because we care, we can't let you be out here on your own, if some socs come by you're screwed, no pun intended." Wow Steve, that's the nicest thing he has ever said to, well anyone I think, I'll have to write that down on a calendar because I don't think we will ever hear anything like that come out of his moth again, especially to me.  
" And don't feel out place, I'm an ass and I know it, but that's just me and well Dallas he, well he is just like that. He isn't use to people back talking him, especially girls." Well I never thought Steve would admit he was an ass, I wonder if he is feeling well. "Come on now guys we still have some chocolate cake back at home we can eat and get sentimental over." Soda said well laughing, with that grin of his. I'm not that type of girl to go all mushy inside but man when he smiles I feel like melting. We all walked home, it was pretty quite no one really said much. But out of the blue Steve looks at me and in a quite voice, which I could hardly here he mumbled " I'm sorry." I just looked at him and nodded and we continued to walk home in odd but comfortable silence.  
  
Hey I know this chapter was short but I didn't know what to write and I wanted to post something up for you guys. Hope you liked it, I know it wasn't all that great but I tried, and you guys must tell me should Takara go with Steve or Soda and a good reason why or why not, this way it can help me decided.  
  
nybaddblonde666: thanks for the review and I am glad that you thought it was good.  
  
Robot In Disguise: I'm glad that it was easier to read, and thanks for reviewing. I don't know why I made Takara mad at the fact that she was called a chick, but I thought it just sort of fit, and it is in the older days and people thought differently then we do now, like there opinion on bad language is way different then ours. But I hope that you liked this chapter.  
  
Ponys-girl3: hey you're a new reviewer that great. And I'm sorry the third chapter ended kind of suddenly, this one did to but I am trying to figure out were to go with the story still. And I am still not quite sure who she will end up with, but if it is Steve (not saying it is going to be) but if it is will you still like the story? 


	5. just a friend

An, okay I have decided that Takara is going to go with Steve because it was brought to my attention that he doesn't have many stories and that in my third chapter he said that he didn't want to get to know her because he was scared of liking her. Besides in my other story is with soda. I am sorry if this bothers anyone.  
  
Just a friend.  
  
Chapter dedication: nybaddblonde666, cn, mrs.sodapopcurtis, BackWoodsConfederate, Two-BitGortez  
  
We arrived back to the Curtis house soon after words and all sat down and started to watch TV and eat chocolate cake. The guys started a game of poker and I sat by and watched, Steve got pissed half way through the game because two-bit was cheating too much so he sat out. So we started to talk about odd things, like school, friends, and such.  
"So what's your story, why did you move here, to the crap side of town but wear such nice clothes?" "Well see before I moved here I lived in Canada, my parents were wealthy and I could afford to buy these types of clothes. But when my mom died last year she had a lot of debts we didn't know of and had to pay for them. There were lots of bills that needed looking after, such as the hospital and medicines.  
A couple months later my dad started drinking and we couldn't afford the house we lived in and adventually we were moving all around with him changing jobs constantly. Finally he found one that he was willing to stick with and they transferred him here. So you see we don't have much money anymore but I still have my old clothes, and I have to take good care of them because he spends most of his paycheck on beer, so I only get the left over to buy clothes. So soon all I will have is greaser stuff and I will be a true greaser, I guess."  
" I see, that's hard, but if you ever need any help me and the guys will be here for you."  
  
A week has passed science I met the guys and they have all been really nice, Dallas and I have not yet apologized to each other but neither of us has argued either so I would say we are on good terms with each other. But Steve and I are a different story, we are pretty good friends all though we are always yelling at each other for one reason or anther but it is never an actual fight we just do it for fun, for kicks I guess you could say, it usually ends up with him and the guys tickling me to death.  
  
*Two-bits pov  
  
"Hey Steve your girl is here?" ouch he just hit me, man him and Takara belong together but he wont admit it, I bug him about it when she isn't around. I won't do it when she is around because she'll probably chew my head off for it. Steve just hits me and I can handle that but when she goes at it is kind of hard to say anything back to her, I don't think she breaths when she is yelling. And if I can't get my two bits worth in I feel kind of left out, my name loses all it's meaning then.  
"She isn't my girl, and you know it" he said with that, don't argue with me face on. "I know but she should be, you guys would be soooo cute." I think he was going to say something else to me but he didn't get the chance because right after I said that Takara walked in the house. "Hey what's in the package?" she was holding a container and it looked like it might contain food. Mmm food, I really love food. Sorry random thought. "Gees can you guys let me get in the house before you all start asking questions." "Well that was a stupid answer, definitely not what I was looking for, and we didn't all start asking you questions, it was just one person one question."  
"Well I'm sorry, but what's in the container is for dinner and not now. You will just have to wait and see." Well isn't she nice, won't tell me what's in the package. If I beg she'll get annoyed and tell me I know it. "Please tell me, I want to know, please, please, please, with a cherry on top."  
"No I'm not telling you."  
"Hey come on Takara tell us what's in it?" That was Steve who asked, he is probably getting annoyed with me.  
"Fine, I made a cheese cake for desert." And with that she walked past me and into the kitchen, I think she was hiding it as well because you could here a lot of rummaging. It is a good idea to hide it though because any one of us guys would eat it if we saw it.  
" See Steve she told you. You want to know why?"  
"Not really"  
" Well I will tell you why, it's because she likes you." And yet again he hits me, I'm starting to think he doesn't like it when I say things like that, well the truth hurts.  
  
Steve's pov.  
  
"Thanks for making the cheese cake Takara, it was delicious." Darry thanked Takara; She brought over the best cheesecake I have ever had she can really cook, she made us dinner once when Darry wasn't home, but I think that was because she was scared of what soda was going to feed us/her.  
"Oh not a problem, thanks for letting me come over again for dinner, Darry."  
"Any time it doesn't bother me, but doesn't your dad wonder were you are, or why you're here all the time."  
"Oh no, he isn't home a lot of the time, he works really late so he is kind of glad that I have a place to go instead of being home all by myself." I didn't believe her when she said that, I knew her dad was probably drinking, we talked about a lot of things and the way she talks about her dad I don't think she really likes him; and I don't think he gives a damn about were she is or who she is with.  
" Oh I see, well anytime you dad isn't home just come on over." Darry replied.  
  
I hope Takara's dad isn't like mine or Johnny's she is such a nice girl she doesn't deserve a family like that. Why am I thinking these things? She is just a friend like Johnny and I don't think about him, even if he was I girl I wouldn't think like that about him or his family I do care about him but I don't think things. Maybe what two-bit said is right, maybe I do feel something for her, maybe more then a little sister or a friend. No I don't, I can't she's annoying and bitching and she isn't my type. I hate my conscious, stupid voices in my head, yet they seem to make sense. She is just my friend nothing else, a friend and that's all she will be. Just a friend........ I think.  
  
An: I hope that this chapter was good, I know it was slightly boring but I had to put a chapter that left me things to fall back on to make the story go further. Anyway I hope it was still enjoyable.  
  
BackWoodsConfederate: thanks for the review and I hope this chapter pleased you, and I'm putting her with Steve.  
  
mrs.sodapopcurtis: thanks for the review and I up-dated as soon as I could, and your right I did put that he was afraid to like her in my third chapter so it would be good to put her with him, which is what I am doing. Anyway I hope this chapter was good, and that you enjoyed it.  
  
nybaddblonde666: thanks for the review and that's okay that you didn't review in a while, I just hope that this chapter wasn't to boring for you. and good point being called a chick is disrespectful I am glad that you brought that point up I was starting to think I should not have put it in there.  
  
cn: I am glad you think that I have a good plot and I know that it need some working on but I did the best that I can, and I do know how to push the enter key, I was having some trouble with the first chapter and when you read on to other chapters they get better, there not so jummbled. And I do treat it as If it were my child but I can only do the best that I can. I am not like some super mom.  
  
Two-BitGortez: thanks for the review and I hope this chapter was good as well. 


	6. just a friend part 2

Hey I know this chapter is really short but I had to put something up so you guys know that I didn't forget about you, I just didn't have my computer for about a month, but hey I posted this up as soon as I thought it was good enough to go up. Thanks to all of you guys who are reading. And thanks a bunch too those who review.  
  
Just friends part 2  
  
Steve's pov  
  
I need to see a shrink, I think about her all the time. By her I mean Takara. It takes so much will power not to talk about her in front of the guys.  
  
"Ahh Steve I don't think you should do th...." Takara started. Zap. God damn it I just plugged in the wrong car part, you see what I mean, she is always on my mind that I can't even concentrate properly.  
  
"Steve are you okay? I mean come on you are doing really bad in mechanics this past week and that is so not you, come on I'm doing better then you and that's a bad thing for you." "Ya I'm fine. Sorry I have been a bit out of it lately."  
  
"No kidding"  
  
God I just can't concentrate, especially with her right there it is just not possible. Soda says I'm in love with her but what would he know, pony looks like he was going to say it but he knows that I would probably kick his a** if he did.  
  
"Steve, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure go for it."  
  
"See there is a movie playing tonight at the drive in and I really want to go but I have no one to go with, because two-bit wont stay for a whole movie and neither would soda, and pony can't because it is a school night. This isn't a Dallas type movie and Johnny just isn't my type of movie going person. So would you go with me?" Wow it took her a long explanation to tell me why she was asking me, but hey at lest she has the guts to ask unlike me.  
  
"Sure I would love to go, I'll pick you up at your house around 6:00 ok?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Takara's pov  
  
Ahh what will I wear? I'm have gone through so many outfits since I got home. I don't want to wear anything to nice because I asked him out as friends not as a date, because I don't think he likes me that way. Oh I found the perfect outfit; I can wear my black Capri's and my pink halter- top with a little white sweater.  
  
Oh my god it's 5:30 he will be here soon. Okay breath. Great now I am talking to myself. I didn't even do my hair; oh I know I'll put it back with a hair band.  
  
Ding dong  
  
"Coming" ahh it must be Steve.  
  
Steve's pov  
  
"Hey" I said when she opened the door; I didn't really know what to say though. Man she looked so beautiful.  
  
Hey I know that, that wasn't the best chappie but I still hope you enjoyed it and if you guys give me ideas the next one will be better, I hope, well I will try my best to make it better. 


End file.
